State of the art or conventional gravimeter systems are designed to operate with performance characteristics limited by the accuracy of an inertial reference system such as GPS-derived kinematic acceleration compensation. Such limitation has been accepted for decades. Furthermore, state of the art systems are designed with the goal of performing up to the GPS or inertial reference limit rather than attempting to exceed this limit. Gravimetry solutions that overcome the limitations of GPS or other inertial reference derived kinematic acceleration compensation are desired.